


LA NOCHE DEL 24

by tabora



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 00:43:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13135575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabora/pseuds/tabora
Summary: La primera noche fuera de casa siempre es la peor.





	LA NOCHE DEL 24

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia esta esta escrita para el Reto de 10 días para navidad de La página de Facebook “Lo Que Callamos Los Fanfickers”.  
> Este es el decimo y ultimo reto.  
> 10\. Noche de Navidad  
> Tengo que decir, que no pensé que pudiera hacer todo el reto, pero mal o bien lo conseguí. Gracias a las que han comentado.

LA NOCHE DEL 24  
de Tabora

Noche de Navidad, hoy es la noche de antes del día de Navidad y ha escuchado de algunos compañeros latinos que esta noche, en sus países, la celebran a lo grande y la llaman “Nochebuena”…

En esa noche, por lo visto las familias se reúnen, cenan y celebran el nacimiento del hijo de Dios. Eso sí, al día siguiente, en Navidad, hacen lo mismo que ellos, comer en familia, abrir regalos…

No sabe porque hoy está pensando en algo que nunca ha celebrado. 

Sabe que está siendo injusto, pero está demasiado dolido, demasiado solo, demasiado jodido.

Mira la botella ya medio vacía, pensó en pillar dos, pero en el último momento se dio cuenta de que si lo hacía, el fin de semana no tendría con que comprar comida así que, tendrá que terminar de emborracharse con lo que le queda, porque necesita embriagarse para olvidar. Para dejar de pensar que esta así porque él lo ha querido.

Fue él quien quiso dejarlos y marcharse a la universidad y ahora tiene que afrontar las consecuencias. Tiene que olvidar, olvidarle.

Es su primer año en Stanford y su primera navidad solo. Y es que hasta ahora siempre le había tenido a él a su lado, su padre iba y venía, pero Dean jamás le dejo solo…no como hizo él a la primera oportunidad.

Se siente culpable, culpable de estar ahí seguro, lejos de cualquier espiritu, monstruo o fantasma, alejado de las decisiones de John…pero sobretodo se sabe culpable de dejarle sin nada.

Porque sabe que para Dean, él siempre ha sido lo más importante y su razón para seguir día a día. Igual que sabe que, el día en que le dijo que quería ser su amante, le rompió un poco y a la vez le cumplió el deseo que siempre veía en sus ojos.

Igual que vio el dolor cuando se fue.

Esta noche todos esos recuerdos están demasiado presentes, todas esas noches deseando que John regresara y estar juntos una navidad, y al final siempre era Dean el que se ocupaba incluso de que él tuviera algún pequeño regalo.

Sigue bebiendo deseando no haberse ido…No. En realidad eso no es lo que desea, él quiere estar donde está ahora, estudiar lo que ha deseado siempre. Lo que ocurre es que no quiere estar solo, le quiere a él a su lado.

Y le da igual que alguien pueda decir que es un niño caprichoso, le necesita a su lado, quiere estar con él, recuperar lo que tenían, lo besos, las caricias, todo lo que le daba. Todo lo que perdió cuando se fue.

Y hoy, ya en un recien extrenado 25 de diciembre, llora borracho por lo que perdió.

Otra original forma de pasar la noche de Navidad.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Ya en la tarde del 25, después de ducharse y tomarse una aspirina toma el móvil, tal vez sea una locura, pero al menos necesita escuchar su voz…Y quién sabe, tal vez el año nuevo le traiga algo bueno.


End file.
